Professor Layton and the Fairy Tale Murders
by Professor Gir
Summary: Someone in a small village outside of London is killing people and adding a fairytale like flair! Who could this be and why does he seem to have it out for Professor Layton? Goal word count 20000. I do not own Professor Layton Luke or Flora ect.
1. Prologue The Inspector

I decided that the Cupid's Arrow story wasn't going well so I'm writing a better one. I may go back to the arrow later I'm not sure depends on how well this one does. Anyway this continues the adventures! Yay! Ilizaveta will be back once more and bunches of stuff will happen! Yay stuff! By the way I seem to like murder mysteries don't I?

**By the way Professor Layton and all other characters in the series belong to the people who made it not me. Because if I owned him that would be so cool! **

---

Inspector Chelmey shook his head. Horrible horrible site. He placed a handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

"Inspector come take a look at this." Chelmey looked down at the ground a look of disgust on his weather-worn face.

"You found a heel?"

"Yes I think it goes to the first young lady. Should we put it together like a jig-saw?"

"That's sick." Chelmey replied anger in his voice. "Just get these bodies out of here! Has anyone found out anything?"

"No sir. But I think maybe we should call someone."

"Like who Stevens?" Chelmey glared at the other man.

"Well what about that Layton guy?" Stevens replied shrugging.

"What could he do?" Chelmey demanded.

"Well it seems like a puzzle. Isn't he good with stuff like that?"

The Inspector nodded thoughtfully. "You could be right Stevens."

"Really?" The younger man perked up happily.

"Don't get use to it." With that the Inspector walked off.

---

"Whats he doing here?" Luke demanded as Professor Layton opened the door for Inspector Chelmey.

"Luke my boy if you remember it was Don Paolo who we meet before." Layton said smiling down at the boy.

"But Professor ...!" Luke started but he suddenly went quiet when the Inspector coughed.

"Layton I hear you can solve riddles and puzzles and the like. We need your help." Chelmey looked at the scholar.

"I see." Layton replied thoughtfully. "Tell me what kind of riddles are you talking about?"

"A murder."Chelmey replied. "It seems someone somewhere is killing people. The killings are quite odd. The only thing we have to tie them is this." Chelmey held out a set of small books. "At every scene is a book of old fairy tales. I can't place why."

"May I review the case files Inspector?" Layton asked.

"I brought a copy over for you. Just give me a call when you figure something out. And don't let any of this leak Layton. If it gets to the press people will be nervous. We don't want how they died out there. It would be horrible. Understand?"

"Yes Inspector. You can count on me."

"That better be true Layton." The inspector left almost as suddenly as he came.

"Professor what do you think is going on?"

"Well Luke that's what I'm about to find out." Layton said smiling. "Please ask Ilizaveta to bring me a sandwich up later. I think I will have to look over these for a few hours and I may miss dinner."

"Alright Professor." Luke replied as he rushed off.

---

So hows that for a first chapter? Better than the other one? I think so . Anyway keep a look out for the next chapter. Sorry this one is so short. My beginnings always are . . Okay keep an eye out!


	2. Chapter 1 A Special Insight

Hmm. Lets see how the story turns out shall we?

---

A knock at the door. Professor Layton looked up from his work. "Come in." He said before looking back down. This case was terribly interesting! "Oh Ilizaveta." He sat his work down and smiled.

"Here you are Professor. I made the best sandwich I could." Ilizaveta smiled at her employer.

"Thank you. It looks delicious."

"Anything else you need? Some brandy or something?"

"No Ilizaveta just if you could bring me some water." Layton said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes Professor." Ilizaveta said as she began walking towards the door. "Did you ever think that maybe the killer is mimicking key points of the fairy tale?"

Layton sat straight up and reached out for the girl. She didn't notice but instead left to get his water. He sat back and snapped his fingers. "She'll be back. I think she's on to something."

Ilizaveta did come back quickly with a glass of water.

"Ilizaveta tell me what you meant."

"Well look at last nights murder. The three victims were sisters weren't they?" She waited for his nod then continued. "All three stabbed. The two eldest had their heels cut off and the third had one of her feet in a beautiful shoe. In the story of Cinderella by written by the Brothers Grimm the two step-sisters cut off their heels by order of their mother so that they could fit into the glass slipper. But Cinderella fit without cutting her heel off. You see?"

"Ilizaveta ... You're brilliant!" Layton stood up and his face was beaming with joy. "Sometimes I don't know what I would do without you!"

She blushed deeply. "Well I try."

"But what about these others?"

Ilizaveta looked at the files. "Well this one is Snow White. The others I'd have to read through the tales again. But I know I could get all the answers you need."

"Thank you Ilizaveta. I think on this case We'll need all the help we can get."

---

Layton groaned and lay his head back against his chair. He had been reading for two days. In that time he had slept maybe three-four hours. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. Maybe it was time to catch up on that rest. He could leave Ilizaveta to search the next day. He knew she wouldn't mind. She loved helping on cases.

Slowly he stood up and rubbed his head. Yes sleep would be most welcomed.

He walked off to his room passing by Ilizaveta's. He placed a note on her door she would see when she got up the next morning. He would no doubt spend most of the day sleeping.

---

Luke and Flora spent the day pretty much alone with themselves. Ilizaveta was studding the case and Layton was asleep so the children pretty much had the run of the house.

Luke sat on the floor and drew out plans for a tree house he wanted to build in the large tree out front. It was going to be a palace! Or so it looked on paper. Luke knew that when he started to make it it wouldn't turn out like his drawing at all but that was okay. Al least he could spend a little time in a imaginary tree house where he had everything a boy could want.

Flora was sewing bit of cloth together into a blanket. It was going to look kind of odd in the end. She had just taken scraps from things Ilizaveta had made and then she had started to sew them together. It was turning out better than she thought it would but it would still be a while before it was complete. Flora liked how it looks. How all the odd shaped pieces seemed to fit together so perfectly.

Now when two children are running a house one would expect it to get quite dirty isn't that so? Not with Luke and Flora. They didn't want to leave a mess for Ilizaveta so after about three hours of playing they began to clean. They got as much as they could and when they were done they went to Layton's study.

Inside they could see Ilizaveta sitting by the window reading a rather large book. The pages were yellow and dog-eared and some where folded down. Next to Ilizaveta was a note pad where several scrawled noted were written all over the paper. The two looked at each other and then sat in front of the maid.

"Miss Veta?" Luke pipped up. "Would you mind reading one of those stories to us?"

Ilizaveta looked down and smiled. "Well I my have to stop and take notes."

"We don't mind." Flora said in her soft voice.

"Alright then." Ilizaveta turned to page and began to read. "Once upon a time ..."

---

Layton awoke at about dinner time. He sat up in his bed and yawned. It was so refreshing to wake up fully rested.

He made his way downstairs but he didn't see Flora or Luke. He didn't even hear any noises from the kitchen. He made his way up to his study and saw they three fast asleep. Ilizaveta's hand rested on the large book of fairy tales.

Layton smiled and made his way back downstairs. He would have to bring them some dinner no doubt.

Layton was not good in the kitchen that was terribly obvious. Not long after he started he managed to catch a soup on fire. And much to his embarrassment Ilizaveta came into the kitchen at that moment.

"Professor!" She exclaimed as she quickly put the fire out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Ilizaveta thank you." He said smiling just a bit.

"Why didn't you get me?"

"You were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you." He replied.

Ilizaveta made a face. "Well from now on you aren't allowed to cook alright?"

Layton laughed and crossed his heart with his finger. "I promise."

"Thank you. Now go get the children up and I'll fix this soup."

Layton nodded and couldn't help but laugh at himself. "How one manages to catch a soup on fire I will never know." He said shaking his head.

---

Later that night after the children had gone to bed there was a loud pounding at the door.

"Who could it be?" Ilizaveta asked sitting up her expression fearful.

"I'm not sure. Come on." The two walked to the door. Whoever their guest was he would not stop banging.

Layton pulled the door open as quickly as he could. "Inspector!"

"What is the meaning of this Layton?" Chelmey demanded as he threw a top hat similar to Layton's onto the ground.

"What is the meaning of what Inspector?" Layton was calm as usual.

"This was found at the scene of the latest murder." The Inspector was breathing heavily. "Right next to a poor soul who's dead now and has a swan arm!"

"A swan arm?" Ilizaveta cocked an eye brow. "What ... Oh!" She remembered the story clearly now. "That means whoever killed the man cut of his arm and sewed a swan's wing to him?"

"Yes!" Chelmey pointed at Ilizaveta. "You seem to know a lot about is miss ... You could be the one behind it all."

"Inspector that's quite enough." Layton's eyes had a angry glow that Ilizaveta rarely saw. "You know as well as I do that something like that would require great strength. Besides Ilizaveta has been here helping me with the case for three days now. So I wouldn't go accusing her of things you are not certain of."

"Now see here Layton! I have a murder loose! I don't have time for silly stories or the like! I have a murder to solve and you are being no help. We are no closer than we were when the first murder took place."

"Be that as it may we are making progress." Layton replied the anger falling from his eyes. "But as you can see we need time. You cannot expect results within an hour of giving us information. You must be patient."

"And what would you have me tell the families of those who are gone now?" Chelmey demanded. "Do you want me to tell them to be patient?"

"No but I do believe we are close. I guarantee we will have information for you by tomorrow." Layton replied. He was becoming annoyed by now and his voice was showing it. "Now if you'll leave us to our work Inspector." And with that the door was shut.

"Professor! That's not like you." Ilizaveta exclaimed as they walked back towards the study.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Ilizaveta. And I am sorry that he accused you of such terrible things."

"Its okay Professor."

"I just don't like it when someone treats a lady like that."

"I understand." Ilizaveta sat down with her book of fairy tales.

"What is it about that wing?" Layton asked.

"If I remember ... now I may be wrong but I think it in the story of the Seven Brother or Swans one. The brothers were cursed because of something their younger sister did so they were transformed into swans. She had to not speak for seven years and sew seven white shirts. When the seven years were up she threw the shirts onto her brother but she didn't finish the sleeve of one so the youngest brother was left with one swan arm."

"I see." Layton nodded and looked over his case files some more. "Where do you suppose the hat came from?"

"Probably the killer. He must of left it there to draw suspicion to you." Ilizaveta looked up.

"Seems logical. But why me?"

"Because you'll no doubt solve the case."

---

Interesting so far? Wow Layton got mad xD Anyway if some of my description of fairy tales are off forgive me I don't have my book here at the moment. Fairy Tales use to be violent o.0. Any way I want to add a new character but I don't know who ... A little help?


	3. Chapter 2 The Investigation

I got my game back! I'm happy . Okay anyway latest chapter. Wonder what the latest murder looks like. Shall we begin with Once upon a time?

_**This chapter may contain some things that are particularly violent. I mean like Jack the Ripper violent. At least I'm going to sat that just to be sure. I gave you fair warning! Now enter if you dare! Dun Dun Dunnn! Also maybe a curse word or two. So be care full.**_

---

"The scene of a murder is no place for a lady." Layton spoke clearly trying to get it through to Ilizaveta that she was not to come.

"Professor I can handle it." Ilizaveta replied.

Layton grabbed his coat and started to slip his arms into it. "I said no Ilizaveta." He had to be just a bit stern with her. Sometimes curiosity could get the best of her. And the last thing he needed was her in danger. "I will be back in an hour or two. I just want to take some notes and speak to the Inspector."

Ilizaveta sighed. "Alright. I guess you know best Professor."

"Yes I do." Layton replied smiling. "It won't be to long Ilizaveta. Just stay here and don't let anyone inside."

"Alright." She nodded a bit.

---

Layton drove towards the village where the murders were happening. The drive was quiet and lonely but Layton knew children shouldn't see anything like what he would. Luke would be a little upset when Layton came home but still it was better this way.

The Laytonmobile turned into the small village of Coal. The village was small and quite charming. It was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone and new comers were terribly obvious. The people of the village seemed on edge. But there was a good reason why.

Layton turned down a street and managed to find where Inspector Chelmey was. The Inspector looked angry and Layton knew something must be wrong.

"Layton why are you running late?" Chelmey demanded the moment Layton's door opened.

"I apologize Inspector. I was giving some final instructions to Miss Ilizaveta." Layton replied calmly as he took his bag out of the car. "What kind of murder do we have here?"

Chelmey looked shocked in the face of Layton's pure calmness. "This one is really sick."

"Allow me to see Inspector."

"Over here." The Inspector lead the gentleman over to a body. The stomach was sticking up and it looked as though it had been sewed shut. Layton saw a large stab wound in the man's chest.

"What happened?"

"It seems the poor man was stabbed then he was cut open and disemboweled."

Layton gulped just a bit. This was getting violent. "But why is his stomach bulging like that if he was disemboweled?'

"Sick bastard filled the man's stomach with stones and sewed him back together. He never stood a chance."

Layton inhaled deeply. "I see." He looked back down at the body. A look of pure horror was on the man's face. "Allow me to take notes. Then I'll head home and get Ilizaveta to help me."

"No." Chelmey said turning sharply to look at Layton. "She is not allowed to work on this any more. She is considered a suspect."

"What are you talking about Inspector. I thought I made this clear yesterday." Layton once again looked angry. "Ilizaveta hardly ever leaves the house. She is always there caring for the children. Ilizaveta would not commit these murders."

"She seems to know an awful lot about what stories the murders are based on." The Inspector eyed the Professor severely.

"So does every school child in London but I don't see you saying they are suspects." Layton replied quite coldly. "I repeat Ilizaveta would not do something like this."

"Until I'm certain Professor Layton she will be a suspect." Chelmey stalked off angrily.

----

"Oh hello Miss. My name is William

Ilizaveta looked through the window beside the door. Outside a rather cheerful older man greeted her. She cocked an eyebrow and opened the front door.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm selling some things and I wonder if you would like to buy something?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think so. The master of the house isn't home. Please come back when he is." Ilizaveta began to close the door but it was stopped.

"No you see what I sell is for women." The man held up a corset of sorts. "You see? I can see from here that your dress laces must be old."

Ilizaveta's face turned bright red and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean?"

"Well I sell laces. I could fix them for you." The man smiled kindly.

Ilizaveta wasn't sure about the old man but against better judgment she invited him in.

"Allow me miss." He turned her around a removed the laces on the back of her dress. He brought out some new ones and laced them in carefully. "Shall I tighten them?"

"Umm ... Alright ..." She could feel them tightening and for a moment she liked the feel of the new strings ... but they were getting tighter and tighter now. Ilizaveta tried to pull away from the man but he just pulled tighter knocking the breath out of her body. She gasped and tried to scream but nothing came out. Slowly a inky darkness enveloped her and she slumped to the ground.

"Perfect." The older man leaned down next to Ilizaveta's body and left a note in her hand. "Lets see if the Professor gets the point."

---

Layton pulled up towards his normal parking place. He walked several people walk back and forth. But as he looked to his house he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His suspicions were confirmed as Flora ran out of the house and grabbed his arm.

"Professor! Miss Ilizaveta! She's passed out."

Layton quickly ran into the house and saw Ilizaveta on the ground. Layton shook her gently trying to awaken her but she wouldn't open her eyes. He leaned down to see if she was breathing. She was but just barely. He felt the back of her dress meaning to untie her string but it was tied in a rather tight knot. "Luke go fetch me the scissors."

"Yes Professor." The boy ran off quickly and soon returned with a well used pair.

"Thank you. Now hold her up for me." Layton took the strings and cut them.

Ilizaveta gasped for a breath and sat up. She coughed a bit and Layton looked over at her.

"What did I say before I left?" He asked frowning.

"Don't ..." She gasped. "Don't open the do-door."

"That's true."

"But he looked harmless!"

"That may be Ilizaveta but he could have killed you."

"Professor!" Luke picked up the note on the ground and held it out.

"Not now Luke." Layton said. "Ilizaveta what am I going to do with you?"

"But Professor its important! Look!" Luke pushed the paper towards Layton more.

"Alright Luke alright!" Layton took it from the boy's hand and read over it twice. "Interesting. I must inform the Inspector."

"Professor what does it say?" Ilizaveta questioned as Flora helped her up.

"It simply is warning me of what may come." Layton replied before walking off to his study.

---

"Whats all this about Layton?" Inspector Chelmey sat down across from Layton and took his cup of tea.

"I came home today to find Miss Ilizaveta almost dead as well as this note." Layton handed the bit of paper to Chelmey.

"Continue your work Professor and the ones close to you won't have a Happy Ending." Chelmey read aloud. "So what does this mean?"

"It means I'm being targeted by the killer simply because of my involvement Inspector." Layton replied. "And it also proves Ilizaveta is no longer a suspect."

"I'll decide that Layton." Chelmey said gruffly. "What makes you think shes off the hook?"

"Simple." Layton replied. "She could not have possibly tied those knots as tightly as they were. They to tight. Besides she could never have pulled the strings tight enough to make herself faint. She wouldn't have time to tie the knots."

Chelmey glared at Layton a bit. "Fine. You're right Layton." He was upset that his only suspect had been proven innocent.

"If you two don't mind I've found the fairy tale the latest murder is based on." Ilizaveta said walking into the room. She was still rather pale and kind of dizzy. "The Wolf and the Seven Young Kids. It seems a mother goat cut open a wolves stomach to save her children then placed rocks inside of him."

"Who reads these to their kids?" Chelmey asked in a shocked voice.

"Several people. Some of these were went to be cautionary tales." Ilizaveta explained. "They were meant to teach children."

"And what story was your attack based on?" Layton asked.

"One that hes done before only a different part." Ilizaveta said. "Snow White. The first way the queen tried to kill her was to tie her corset strings rather tightly."

"I see." Layton stood up. "Inspector if I may. I think our murder is not done. I can't say yet why he is killing or even if the people are random or people he knows but still I don't think hes done."

"I agree." Ilizaveta added. "There are a lot more fairy tales in this book and a lot of horrible deaths as well."

---

o.0 So our killer seems to be out to get Layton. In the next chapter who knows what will happen? ... I do! xD Anyway still want to add a new character. I'm open for suggestions. Just ... I guess e-mail me? I'll start checking it xD lol.


	4. Chapter 3 Mister James

Dear readers,

Hopefully this chapter won't be as violent as the last one. I don't have my book with me so I don't think there will be another murder. There may be one at the end but I don't know. Hopefully there won't be any murders. Maybe just a bit of romance winks. Joking. I don't think many of my readers will want Layton with Ilizaveta no matter how badly I do. tear

---

"How are you feeling Ilizaveta?" Layton looked over at the woman as she winced a little.

"I'm fine Professor. Just a little sore." She said placing a plate in front of Flora. "My ribs hurt just a little."

Flora looked up at Ilizaveta her eyes wide. "Miss Ilizaveta will you be alright?"

"Of course Flora dear why wouldn't I be?" Ilizaveta smiled and walked back to the kitchen.

Luke took a large bite from his apple. "I don't like this murder at all Professor." He said with his mouth full.

"Luke." Layton said in a warning voice.

Luke swallowed. "Sorry Professor." He said looking down sheepishly.

"Thank you Luke." Layton looked down at the morning paper. There was no mention of the murder of any deaths for that matter. Layton was glad to seen no mention of his name in the paper. "I agree Luke. This murderer seems to be going to great extremes. I don't know why or who he is after."

Ilizaveta walked into the room. "I have a very bad feeling Professor." She said as she refilled Luke's juice.

"Ilizaveta would you recognize the man if you ever saw him again?" Layton asked looking over at her.

"I don't think so. I think he may have been in disguise. When I look back on it he had a younger voice yet he looked like an older man."

"So hes a master of disguise?" Layton asked more to himself than to anyone else. "Very curious indeed. Ilizaveta when the children get done eating meet me in the office. We have work to do. Luke Flora I expect you to be good today. Ilizaveta and I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes Professor." They two answered in unison.

---

Ilizaveta flipped through book after book. "Any links yet Professor?"

"I believe one. All the victims seem to know one Antony James." Layton replied looking up from his case files. "He maybe the link or the killer ... or both. But I do believe he is connected somehow."

"Should we call the Inspector?" Ilizaveta asked.

"No. I shall go check up on this myself. You stay here." Layton looked over at her. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the children. Besides you shouldn't be moving to much until your feeling better."

Ilizaveta sighed and made a face. "Alright." She said. "And I promise not to open the door this time."

"I'll hold you to that." Layton smiled at her. "If I come back and something else has happened to you then I can't leave you lone again."

Ilizaveta rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright. You've made your point. Now go solve a murder." She pushed him gently out the door.

---

Layton asked around. Yes many people knew Antony but they pointed him to different houses. Layton's feet were beginning to hurt and deep down he was afraid for Ilizaveta, Luke, and Flora. He quickly made his way down the street and through an alley. He had to hurry and find this man before the killer once more found his way to those close to Layton.

The house that had been pointed to most was the one Layton now arrived at. It was a rather large house with a spacious and beautiful garden. Layton could see roses of every color and several other flowers. He could hear birds singing all around. Indeed it was a picture perfect place.

He knocked on the large wooden door. He could hear muffle voices and shuffling feet inside moving to answer his knock.

"Hello?" A small section of the door slid open and Layton could only see the eyes of the person on the other side.

"Yes. I am Professor Hershel Layton. I'm looking for a Antony James."

"Why?" The eyes narrowed and looked the Professor over.

"Well I am looking into the recent string of murders. He apparently knew several of the victims." Layton replied as politely ask he could.

"Stay there." The small window slammed shut and Layton could hear many locks being unlocked. The large door was pulled open rather slowly and Layton could see the inside of the house was well furnished. "Master James will be with you in a moment Professor. Please go sit in the lounge."

Layton nodded and made his way down the hall.

---

Ilizaveta read and re-read the case files. There had to be something in there some clue. She leaned back a bit in the chair and looked at the ceiling. She still could feel the sharp pain in her side. Layton had called a doctor who said that her ribs were perhaps bruised. She laid her head down on the desk and sighed. She wasn't cut out for this stuff.

Standing up she went outside of the study. She wanted to go for a walk but deep down she was afraid of what would happen. Right at that moment she had a feeling in her gut that wouldn't leave. She played idly with her fingers and walked towards where Luke and Flora sat playing. They both looked up at her smiles on their faces.

"When do you think the Professor will be back?" Luke asked in a rather curious voice. Ilizaveta knew he was a little upset that Layton wasn't letting him help with the case. Layton didn't want Luke working on it because of the violence and Ilizaveta thought he was right. Luke was far to young for that.

"Not sure Luke. He went to see a man about the case." Ilizaveta sat down next to Flora. "What are you working on?"

"My blanket is almost done Mother.' There it was again. Flora's slip of the word mother. Ilizaveta had to admit it made her feel good but at the same time she felt as though she were competing with Flora's real mother.

"Wonderful Flora. Its looking great." Ilizaveta smiled sweetly.

"Miss Veta." Luke's voice was quiet and calm. "What if something happens to the Professor?"  
"Luke don't talk like that. He will be perfectly safe." Ilizaveta gulped just a bit.

---

"I see Professor." Layton could feel Mister James's eyes on him. "Are you suggesting I committed these crimes?"

"No not at all. I am merely saying you seem to be the human link between the victims." Layton replied. 'Do you know anyone who would be out to get you?"

"No Professor I can't sat that I do." James said leaning back. "Have you ever stopped to think they may be out to get you?"

Layton looked up a bit confused.

"I mean to say that your maid was attacked right?"

Layton nodded not sure where this was going.

"Maybe the killer started with people from my circle and is slowly moving to yours. It may have originally been meant for me but you got involved. No one close to you is safe now." James smiled coldly and the smile sent a chill up Layton's spine.

"If you don't mind I will be on my way Mister James." He said trying to hind the fear in his voice.

"Hurry home. That pretty maid of yours may not last very long." James laughed a cold laugh. "You shouldn't get involved with cases that don't concern you Layton."

---

Luke heard the front door burst open. "Professor?" He called.

Sure enough Layton came running in. "Everyone is alright?"

"Yes Professor ..." Luke replied his voice showing his confusion.

'Ilizaveta didn't open the door?"

"No sir. A man did come by but she told him to come back later."

Luke could see Layton ease up just a bit as he made his way towards the stairs. "Luke come get me if anyone comes to the door alright?"

"Yes Professor." Luke replied cocking his head to one side.

---

Layton pushed open his study door. All he could see was a large pile of moving papers on the floor. He made a rather funny face and walked over towards the pile. He leaned down and pushed several papers away only to reveal a sleeping Ilizaveta. He smiled a bit. "Ilizaveta?" He asked shaking her a bit.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Oh hello Professor." She said smiling sleepily. "These papers must have fallen when I was a sleep."

Layton laughed and helped her up.

"Find anything out?" She asked.

"Only that I do believe Mister James is the killer."

"What makes you say that?"

"He knew an awful lot about what the murder thinks and what hes doing now. Apparently now I'm the target.'

"What?!" Ilizaveta exclaimed.

"Yes that's why you were attacked." Layton replied.

"But Professor why you?"

"Because I'm involved in the case now."

"But what if its not James. What if it started out as James but its not him now? Or what if ..."

"Ilizaveta stop." Layton said sitting down. "I don't want to hear crazy theories. I know I was rash to jump to a conclusion but I can't think of anyone else."

"I think its Inspector Chelmey." Ilizaveta said in a wise voice.

"Why?" Layton asked curiously.

"Because he blamed it one me." She crossed her arms.

Layton smiled a bit. Ilizaveta could always cheer him up. He stood up and walked over to her. "Thank you." He replied and kissed her cheek lightly before he walked out of the room.

---

Aww how sweet huh? giggles . If you don't want them together then don't read my stories and if you still want to know what will happen but you don't want them together just ignore their relationship xD. I did that with a story once ... But it was boring . Anyway sorry took a bit for this chapter. I wasn't feeling creative today and I was kind of sick. Bleh. Anyway new chapter tomorrow I hope.


	5. Chapter 4 Miss Brooks

Okay so this is coming along nicely. But is Mister James the killer? hums I'm not telling you. Anyway lets continue shall we? I must apologize for the delay in chapters recently. I've had writers block and its been all grrrr to me. Anyway Professor Gir is back on track so yay!

**Keep in mind some of these deaths may be violent. If you read some of the old fairy tales they are violent. So read with caution. **

I don't know if I'll put a murder in this chapter or not. Maybe towards the end but I'm going to try to save the murder for the next chapter.

---

Ilizaveta touched her cheek lightly where the kiss had been planted. Her face was a bright red as she watched the Professor leave the study. What was that for? She couldn't help but wonder why he would do such a thing. And still she blushed deeply.

Slowly she made her way downstairs to clean up a bit before she went to sleep herself.

---

Layton could hear a faint humming from the next room. Ilizaveta must have been downstairs picking up.

His mind was on the case and on what Mister James had said. Could Layton now be the target? It was a possibility he could not ignore. Still there was the ever distant possibility that maybe he wasn't the target and James was just saying that to scare him. Well it had worked.

Layton lay back in his bed his eyes falling down slowly. It had been a terribly long day and he knew that the ones to come would be much much longer.

---

"What strange behavior ..." Layton said to himself as Ilizaveta sat a plate down in front of him and hurried back to the kitchen. Usually she stayed to chat for a moment.

Flora and Luke had not gotten up yet. Layton wanted to get an early start on investigating the connections of the murder victims. Inspector Chelmey had dropped by more information that morning and Layton was rather eager to start looking through it all.

Yet a larger mystery seemed to puzzle him much more. Ilizaveta. What was with her this morning. She was bringing his food and drink and rushing out before he could say a single word. He picked up his plate and took it back to the kitchen. "Ilizaveta?" He saw her jump and turn around.

"P-Professor?" Her word was a question as though asking what he was doing in there.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked as he placed his plate into the sink.

"Alright? Of course why do you ask?" She had regained her composure and she smiled a little.

"You seem rather distant this morning."

"Oh that! No I just have a lot of work to do in here." She said looking down. "Flora has invited a few of the neighborhood girls over for a tea party and I am going to make some tea cakes and such."

"I see." Layton smiled a bit more. "And what of Luke?"

"He is going to help me serve." She replied laughing just a bit.

It was a relief to him that she was laughing. He had thought that maybe he had done something wrong. "Well I hope they have fun. I'm going to investigate some new things the Inspector brought to me."

"Alright Professor. I'll have a hot meal waiting for you when you get home."

"Thank you my dear."

---

Layton walked the streets looking at houses and people. He was looking for a girl by the name of Arianna Brooks. He could see several people staring at him as he looked up at a house.

"What are you doing here Mister?" An older gentleman asked.

"Ah! Yes sir." Layton bowed his head a little. "I am looking for one Arianna Brooks."

"Miss Brooks is at her fiance's house." The gentleman replied. "Not to far from here. His name is Mister James."

Layton gulped just a bit. "Do you know when she will be home sir? I have some questions for her."

"Well I'd say she should be back pretty soon. She left a few hours ago."

"Alright thank you sir. I think I'll just wait."

---

"Professor Layton what questions did you need to ask me?" Arianna Brooks looked at the Professor and sat down.

"Did you know any of these people?" Layton pulled out a list of names and handed it to her.

As she looked through them he could see her face change. "Yes I know all of them. They are all dead aren't they?"

"Yes Miss Brooks. How do you know them?" Layton looked up.

"Well the first man here was my fiance about a year ago."

Layton's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes and everyone else well they were friends of mine."

"I see." Layton wrote everything down. "And did any one have a problem with any of them?"

"Well Antony of course." Arianna said thoughtfully. "He didn't want me to marry Craig. And all my friends well they didn't approve of me being with Antony after Craig died. They thought he had killed him. But that's just silly. Antony may be a little odd but he is no killer."

"As I am sure Miss Brooks. I am merely investigating these murders and following all leads possible."

"I understand and I must thank you Professor Layton." She smiled rather sweetly. "You see I dearly loved Craig with all my heart and when he died I was so afraid it would go unsolved. But with you on the case I'm sure its just a matter of time."

"Thank you milady." Layton replied as he stood up. "I think I'll take my leave if that is alright. I have several things at home that must be taken care of."

"Of course Professor." Arianna stood up and lead him to the front door. "I hope to see you again sometime Professor. Come by anytime. Maybe tea sometime." She smiled a little more as he went outside.

"Maybe when this case is over. I am far to bust now." Layton replied as he walked off. "By I will more than likely stop by for more questions. Thank you for your time."

"Of course Professor." She waved as he left.

---

Ilizaveta groaned and leaned back. What a day! She had to chase about ten girls all around the house as they played games and had their tea. Then she had to clean everything up. There had been tea cake crumbs everywhere and tea was spilled on the carpet and some on the chairs. She looked over at Flora who looked equally exhausted. She wasn't use to so many people at once.

"Miss Ilizaveta next time I suggest something like that send me to my room." Flora said.

Ilizaveta laughed. "Alright Flora dear I will."

Luke came into the room holding a glass of juice for Flora and a small glass of wine for Ilizaveta.

"Luke you didn't have to." Ilizaveta said as she took the glass from him.

"No it was my pleasure Miss Veta." Luke replied smiling a little. "After all a gentleman takes care of his lady friends."

Ilizaveta laughed and hugged him close to her. "Luke you are precious." She said as he tried his best to tug away from her.

They heard the front door open and a call of "I'm home."

Luke stood up and ran to the foyer as the two girls stayed quite still.

"Hard day?" Layton asked as he entered the room.

"Why don't you stay next time and I'll go investigate?" Ilizaveta asked.

Layton laughed and sat next to her. "I think I would rather investigate." He replied. "And how were your friends Flora?"

"They were everywhere." She said simply. "I never should have offered sugar for their tea."

Layton laughed once more rather joyfully. "Flora dear you were the perfect young lady."

"Yes she was today. Some of those other girls though. I think one bit me." Ilizaveta looked at her arm.

"Here let me see." Layton said taking her arm.

She quickly pulled it away and her cheeks flushed. "No no I can handle it. I'll go ... go bandage it now." She stood up and quickly ran off.

"Professor what did you do?" Luke asked as he took Ilizaveta's spot.

"I haven't the slightest Luke." Layton replied looking towards the stairs confused.

---

"I'm coming.' Layton called out to the familiar bangs at his front door. Eventually there was going to be a hole in it. "Yes Inspector?"

"Layton I'm here on official business." Chelmey replied in a serious voice. "Your friend Doctor Grey is dead."

Layton looked at the man. "William is dead? What happened?"

"He ... he was shot through the heart." Chelmey started. "Then black pitch was poured onto him. The only way we could identify it was him was by the watch he wore."

Layton sighed. "William ..." Layton's mind was racing. So he was the target now. That's what was becoming clear. Someone was out to get him now.

"Professor would you like the case file?"

"Yes Inspector if you don't mind." Layton replied.

Chelmey nodded and handed him a file of papers. "I'm sorry Professor. If you would like we can post some officers around your home to insure the safety of everyone who lives here."

"Could you please? I am rather worried to be honest." Layton replied quite happy with the Inspector's generous offer.

"I can understand why. I will send some officers right away."

"Thank you." Layton replied before shutting the door. His mind weighed heavily on him as he walked towards his study. What would happen now? And more importantly ... Who would be next?

---

Zomehgah! xD Anyway wow fairy tale deaths are violent. . Anyway weekend coming up so chapters will be up rather slowly. I can't get to a computer on the weekends so I apologize deeply.


	6. Chapter 5 The Masked Ball Invitation

Yay another chapter. Anyway I'm hungry so foo to you all. Sorry once more for delays. I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can up before the weekend comes. Hate the weekends . I have to have pictures taken foo it all. Anyway time to continue. Hope not to have to much violence in this chapter. I hope to have more romance. Aww! hugs self

---

Layton sighed a bit. Doctor William Grey had been one of his dear friends. And now the good Doctor was dead. Layton had refused to go see the body. How could he even look at his friend? Still Layton felt a bit better for the ones he held the closest. The three of them were under police protection. None of them knew though. Layton did not want to scare them and he knew Ilizaveta would be the one to worry.

He looked outside. Down the street he could see the officers were eating a bite of food. Upon seeing that Layton's stomach made a fierce growl at him. "Ah I suppose I've been up here long enough." He made his way down the stair and into the kitchen. There wasn't much to eat since the market trip was coming up so Layton had to make due with leftovers from breakfast.

As he finished eating his meal a somewhat soft knock came from the front door.

"I've got it Professor!" He heard Ilizaveta call out.

Layton smiled and continued eating. He knew in a moment he would be called by Ilizaveta. And sure enough ...

"professor its someone for you."

"I'll be right there Ilizaveta." He called as he wipped his mouth and stood up.

---

Ilizaveta looked at the woman rather coldly. "The Professor will be right with you Miss Brooks."

"Thank you. Now run along little maid. I can handle it." The woman spoke coldly as she made herself comfortable.

"Yes Ma'am." Ilizaveta's voice was equally cold and she was trying her best not to call the woman any sort of name.

"Ah Professor Layton." Miss Brooks stood up and smiled at him as Ilizaveta made her way out of the room grumbling things under her breath.

"Miss Brooks what may I ask brings you here?" Layton sat down across from her.

"Well I heard of your friend Doctor Grey. I came to offer my condolences."

"Thank you milady." He replied rather sadly. "But I sense you did not only come here for that."

"Ah yes you are right professor." She held out several invitations. "These will get you and some guests into the masked ball that I am holding."

Layton looked down. "It seems rather odd to hold a ball at this time." He said pointedly.

"Well you see its for my engagement. Its been planed for so long and Antony doesn't see a reason not to have it. He thinks it will make me feel better."

"I understand." Layton replied. "Well under these conditions I do not think I can attend milady."

"Oh why ever not professor?" She frowned a bit. "Please? It would mean so much to me."

"Milady one of my dearest friends is dead. I have far to much to do." Layton stood up.

"Professor I'm sure this will make you feel better." She placed an arm around his shoulders. "A ball can do wonders for anyone."

"I simply must refuse." He said once more moving out of her arms. "You see he was a very close friend of mine. We played together when we were children and even went to college together."

She pouted a little. "Alright Professor. I've always heard you couldn't refuse the request of a lady." She looked down sadly. "I really wanted to see you there Professor."

Layton sighed a bit annoyed with the woman. "Alright then I shall come. But only for a little while. Then I simply must leave."

She clapped her little hands together cheerfully. "Oh thank you Professor! Now where is that maid? Shouldn't she show me to the door? Isn't that proper?" Arianna crossed her arms. "Maid! Come here!"

Ilizaveta walked in looking rather grumpy. "Yes?" She said in a sickly sweet voice that made Layton's blood run cold.

"Be proper and show me to the door." Arianna said turning up her nose.

"Its right over there." Ilizaveta said pointing. "Now find it."

"Why I never!" Arianna glared. "Professor I suggest you get rid of this woman! She won't do at all!"

"Milady Ilizaveta is a dear friend of mine.' Layton said his voice staying clam.

"Come 'Milady'." Ilizaveta rolled her eyes and walked off with the woman.

Layton watched them leave and he was quite shocked. It was very very rare for Ilizaveta to be rude to anyone let alone a guest. Layton was indeed shocked. He made his way outside of the parlor and watched as Ilizaveta slammed the front door and march off towards the kitchen. He watched her with a worried expression. What was wrong with her lately?

---

Ilizaveta slammed a pot down and angrily grabbed ingredients. Who did that woman think she was bossing her around? Ilizaveta could feel her own temper burning red hot. She threw her large spoon at the wall and sat down suddenly. She held her face in her hands and sighed. What was wrong with her? Why was she overreacting like this? She wipped her eyes a bit and stood back up and resumed cooking. Her head was hanging quite low when Layton walked into the kitchen.

"Ilizaveta? Are you alright?" He asked.

She didn't look at him. She was afraid he'd see her red eyes. She simply nodded her head and seasoned the roast.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled."

She nodded her head once more still not turning to look at him. She sniffled just a bit and prayed he wouldn't hear.

"You're upset about Miss Brooks aren't you?"

She shook her head angrily.

"Then why don't you say something?" Layton asked. "Ilizaveta dear it isn't hard to tell when you've been crying."

Ilizaveta sniffled. "It is to." She said turning to face him. Her nose wrinkled a little. "And I haven't been crying."

"Really? Its looks like a war zone in here. You were quite upset weren't you?"

"I was not." She crossed her arms angrily.

"Ilizaveta you're as transparent as glass you know that?" Layton smiled at her.

She glanced at the celling and bit her lower lip.

"Tell me whats wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Professor Layton!" She said angrily. "Now if you don't mind I have things to do. Why don't you go work on that case." She sat down and wipped her eyes more.

Layton stood quite shocked at her outburst. But he felt it would be wise to leave her alone for the time being. He walked past her and gently wiped one tear from her cheek before walking out.

---

Why did he always do that? She demanded in her mind. He always did something like that to get her hopes up then he would leave. She sniffled just a tad bit more and stood up to finish dinner. Besides she wasn't transparent. If she was he would obviously see what was wrong with her.

---

"Professor is Miss Veta alright?" Luke asked as he ate his dinner.

"Ilizaveta is alright Luke." Layton replied.

"But she looks like she has been crying." Luke pointed out.

How like a child to point out what grown people could tell but would never mention. Layton looked across at the boy. "You have a wonderful eye Luke." He said. "She was a little upset earlier. I think it would be best if we gave her sometime alone."

"But Professor she doesn't want time alone." Flora said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean dear?" Layton asked.

"Professor if I tell you then it wouldn't feel right." Flora responded. "Professor you may have keen intellect but you don't yet understand how women work."

Layton raised an eyebrow and gave Flora an odd look.

---

The next day brought new of the masked ball Miss Brooks was having. Several things were sent to the Layton household. Most were rules on who people could bring and what to wear. Layton read message that had been written on his invitation.

'Dear Professor Layton,

May I ask that you do not bring the maid of yours. I understand she is a close friend but she is horribly rude and I do not want my guests subjected to that. Thank you.

Miss Brooks'

Layton sighed. He was going to take Ilizaveta anyway. He had to make up for the day before. He sighed deeply once more and made his way up the stairs.

By Ilizaveta's door he could hear her humming cheerfully inside. Apparently she was in a better mood. He swiftly knocked.

"Come in!" She called in a sweet sing-song voice.

"Ilizaveta?"

"Oh Professor! Good morning!" She smiled cheerfully. "I must apologize for yesterday."

"Its quite alright. I actually came to apologize myself."

"Why?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Because I was not a proper gentleman to you. I've come to ask you to the masked ball."

Her face flushed deeply. "M-Me?" She stuttered.

"Yes." He smiled and offered her an invitation. "I'm taking the children as well. We'll go out later today and get costumes."

"Professor, I-I don't know what to say."

"Say I'm forgiven." He smiled once more.

"You've been forgive Professor Layton." She laughed cheerfully.

"Its nice not to see you crying." Layton remarked as he left the room.

"Thank you." Ilizaveta replied back as she shut the door.

---

Layton went through his study that night after they all returned. He had neglected the case all day and now was the time to get down to it.

"So all the victims had ties to Miss Brooks and Mister James ... And the first victim was Miss Brooks' fiance ... Interesting." Layton looked at the papers and re-read all the information.

"But why would someone kill them all ... And why are they now after me?" He leaned back and rested his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Unless the common link is ... Arianna Brooks!"

---

... I like masked balls okay? They are romantic. But something unexpected will happen at this one. Sorry this chapter didn't have much to do with the case . By the way xD Yay for Layton finding out the common link!


	7. Chapter 6 A Short Day

Sorry for delay with this chapter. Writers block beyond all reason! . Anyway I've been watching to much T.V. Scary stuff o.0. Anyway I think in this chapter I may focus mainly on the murders. Whew that last chapter left me drained! Next chapter will be about the ball. Ah a masked ball how romantic!

---

Inspector Chelmey didn't know what it was about the case that upset him. He usually was cold when it came to solving murders even of this magnitude. But something about this case made him angry. Was it the fact that whoever was doing this was using children's stories as his m.o.? He found himself pacing the floor at home eating his wife's sweet potato fritters by the dozen.

Deep down he knew danger was getting closer to Layton and his household. Deep down he knew that eventually he would be powerless to stop it. Eventually something would happen to one or all of them and it stung Chelmey's heart.

---

Layton read over some papers from Chelmey. No matter how many times the passages went through he mind he still didn't understand. He didn't know who had done it. All he knew was that Miss Brooks and Mister James were the only two he could link to every murder that had taken place. Every murder had something to do with how someone treated Miss Brooks.

Layton thought over some of the things Miss Brooks had said. Apparently everyone who died had condemned her engagement to James. Maybe James was killing because they had insulted his bride-to-be. Of course that would make any man mad but mad enough to kill?

---

The house was terribly quiet when Ilizaveta woke up and made her way down the stairs. She knew Layton was up. She could hear him pacing on the floor above her. But other than that there was complete silence all about her.

Her green eyes scanned the semi-darkness outside. The light seemed to swallow the night in its colorful warm rays. Yet inside it was terribly cold to her. Its seemed as though death hung in the air and Ilizaveta couldn't shake the feeling that some thing important would happen soon.

She trudged slowly to the kitchen so she could start breakfast.

---

Inspector Chelmey went about his day as usual. He kissed his wife goodbye and took the lunch she had lovingly packed for him. He walked to work by advice of his wife. She wanted him to stay healthy and walking was after all a form of exercise. Once at his office he would sit at his desk and pull out the paper work for the day. Best to get that out of the way early.

In the middle of filling out one of the many forms he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said in his rather gruff voice. He didn't even bother to look up from the form.

"Inspector." It was Layton. "I believe I know who is responsible."

Chelmey looked up rather quickly, hurting his neck in the process. 'What do you mean?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean I know who is responsible and I know why." Layton replied rather simply as though he were having an everyday conversation.

"Well tell me!" The Inspector demanded standing up and slamming his hands on the desk. "Layton this is a matter of importance."

"I shall tell you on one condition. Do not take action until I give the word." Layton eyed Chelmey.

"Fine Layton. Now who is it?"

"It is none other than Antony James."

"And why has he been killing these people?" Chelmey demanded sitting back down.

"Because they have insulted his love Arianna." Layton said. "You see he has wanted to be with her for quite a while but she was with the first murder victim. James killed him and tried to hide it with the m.o. of a serial killer. He hoped that maybe the police would think so and look away from him. His plan worked for a short while ... Until a few of Arianna's friends began to belittle her for getting engaged so soon after her fiance's death. So he killed them."

"Layton these claims are ..."

"Insane?" Layton chimed in cheerfully. "Quite true. But only the insane could pull something like this off."

"Alright Layton. When do you want us to act?"

"Tonight at the engagement ball of the two. Something is going to happen. When I give the signal I want you to ..."

---

Ilizaveta brushed out Flora's hair gently. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Luke struggling with his shirt and she smiled. "Luke how are you doing over there?"

"Muff! Mmm! Hmm!" She couldn't make out his words at all.

"Luke dear move the shirt."

"I said Fine just fine!."

Ilizaveta laughed lightly and was joined by a quite giggle from Flora. "Almost done dear."

"Thank you Mother." Flora smiled up at Ilizaveta. She did indeed think of her as a mother figure.

"Alright lets get it put up."Ilizaveta gently wrapped Flora's hair into a bun letting a few ringlets fall down. "Just lovely!"

"Thank you so much!" Flora exclaimed as she ran off to finish getting ready.

"Luke you better run off to your room to finish as well." Ilizaveta said as Luke finally got his shirt fixed.

"Alright Miss Veta. Are you almost ready?"

"Yes Luke I just need a few moments."

---

Sorry for this being a short chapter. Don't worry the story isn't almost over. I have big plans. plots Anyway I've been horribly distracted lately so foo. I'm still waiting for a new chapter from someone else's story . Well I will put up the next chapter tomorrow! Yay!


	8. Chapter 7 A Painful Night

Okay new chapter. Hopefully two up today. And someone wants me to write more on my South Park story . Except I pointed out it was just a random story I more than likely wouldn't continue. le sigh Sorry for delay but it was the weekend. Probably no chapter up tomorrow either since I'm going to be out of town. Anyway enough rambling! On with the story! 

---

Layton stood at the bottom of the stairs fixing Luke's tie. 

'Professor its fine!" He said making his face scrunch up.

"Luke its a bit crooked my boy. Give me just a minute."

Luke tried his best to pull away from the professor's grasp but so far it wasn't working. Soon Layton had the tie the way he wanted it and he released a very relieved Luke. 

"Golly Professor it was fine." Luke said still making the rather odd face. 

Layton laughed just a small bit before he headed to the door. "Come Ilizaveta. Come Flora!" He called up the stairs.

Flora came running down her costume not yet complete thanks to a missing mask. "Presenting Miss Ilizaveta Operetta!" She exclaimed sweeping her hand towards the stairway.

Ilizaveta was walking down and shaking her head. A smile was across her pale red lips and she reached the bottom and took Flora's mask in her hand. "Flora that was silly." She said placing the catlike features onto the young girl.

"Not at all." Flora repeated rather seriously. "I achieved my goal."

Ilizaveta gave the girl a confused look and smiled over at Luke and Layton. "Ready?" She asked placing her own simply decorated red mask.

Luke stared at her for a moment his mouth open in a rather large 'O'. Layton simply nodded and smiled at her. "Come milady."

---

It was a rather large party. Layton seemed rather lost in the group of people who had suddenly whisked him away at the door. He didn't think it right that he had left Ilizaveta and the children but at the same time he more than likely wouldn't find them for a while. He knew deep down he should make the best of the evening. Ilizaveta would be upset if he didn't.

In his mind he could still see the funeral of Dr. Grey. It had been lovely but at the same time rather sad. Deep in his mind he thought that if he had only figured out what was going on sooner then maybe he could have saved him. Well no one else would be murdered now Layton would see to that.

"Ah Professor!" It was the sickly-sweet voice of Miss Arianna Brooks. 

"Hello Miss Brooks." Layton bowed his head a little and looked at the woman. "Have you seen Miss Ilizaveta?"

"Aww Professor I asked you not to bring her." Arianna pouted just a bit her lower lip sticking out. 

"I did not feel right leaving her home alone Miss Arianna" Layton said simply.

"Well since its for you Professor." Arianna smiled and nodded towards the man next to her. "Of course you've meet Mister James."

'A pleasure once more Mister James." Layton replied looking around. 

"Now I hope you haven't promised all of your dances away Professor." Arianna said. "I would very much like at least one dance with you."

Layton could see Mister James's eyes narrow as his fiance spoke. Layton could feel his own blood run cold. It was exactly as he expected. And slowly his plan was falling into place. Still he felt odd deep down. He couldn't get rid of a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Of course I'll save a dance for you."

"Oh thank you Professor!" Arianna clapped cheerfully and turned to talk to other guests. 

"Layton you may want to watch yourself." James's voice was cold and calm. "Who knows what will happen tonight."

---

Ilizaveta searched the crowd. Flora and Luke were dancing with the other children and they both had told Ilizaveta to go off and enjoy herself. Still she was finding it rather hard. To her there were far to many people and really they were all rather rude. They were pushing and shoving each other trying to get to their dance partners. 

Ilizaveta managed to make her way towards the middle of the room. She looked to the side and locked eyes with Layton. He smiled at her and nodded a bit. She turned away quickly. She knew the look on his face. He had some brilliant plan that was slowly taking effect. And it normally involved placing himself in danger. 

She sighed and began to walk away. She could see a rather large clock on the wall. It seemed to be counting down. Counting down to what? She couldn't help but wonder what Layton's plan was. 

---

"Now Professor shall we dance?" Arianna smiled rather sweetly up at Layton.

"As you wish milady." He replied bowing low and taking her hand in his. He could feel the eyes of Antony on him and he knew soon his plan would have to take effect.

"Professor whats wrong?" Arianna asked.

"Nothing my dear. Just a tad bit distracted you know."

"I understand Professor." Arianna smiled once more. "I saw you brought the children. How wonderful! I do love children."

"That is nice to hear milady." In all honesty Layton was not paying attention to the woman. He was looking around the room making sure the police where there. Sure enough in one corner stood Inspector Chelmey. Layton nodded to him and the Inspector nodded back. Yes ... His plan was all set up. It was just a matter of time.

---

Luke and Flora sat down and looked at each other. "How long do you think we'll be here?" Flora asked.

"As long as the Professor thinks we should be." Luke replied. "Look at the bright side. We get to stay up late!"

Flora giggled. It was close to midnight already and Flora was getting just a tad bit sleepy.

"Excuse me are you Mister Luke and Miss Flora?" A tall man smiled down at the two children.

They nodded their response slowly.

"Professor Layton sent me to fetch you two." The man replied. "He has a surprise for the both of you."

The two stood up suddenly and smiled. "Oh Luke this is wonderful!" Flora exclaimed.

The tall man smiled and beckoned for the two children to follow him.

---

Ilizaveta walked around feeling quite lost. She hadn't been able to find anyone she knew all evening. But then again everyone was wearing elaborate masks. Her own felt rather plain compared to theirs and yet she felt unique. 

She made her way past several drunk men who whistled and called out to her. She simply ignored them. She didn't have time to deal with ten or twenty drunk men who only wanted a single thing. They could go out and find someone to pay for that if they so wished. She had to check on the children. 

As she reached the area where she told them to stay she was quite shocked to see they weren't there. Luke and Flora always listened to her. Had Layton come to collect them? Maybe have them lay down for a bit. It was almost midnight after all. She shivered just a bit and rushed off to find the Professor.

She didn't even notice the hand that reached for her from behind a tapestry. Nor did she notice the dark figure that followed her down the grand staircase and towards the ball room.

---

Layton looked up at the clock. Yes midnight was close at hand. He wondered where Ilizaveta and the children were. In his mind he decided it would be best if they stayed away for a while.

"Professor?" Arianna's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Did you even hear me Professor?" She asked pouting once more. 

"No I am sorry milady. I was off in my own mind."

"I was just saying how lucky that Ilizaveta girl is." Her smiled changed from a sweet one to a rather seductive one. "I mean she gets to spend all day with you."

"Thank you Miss Brooks." Layton replied.

"Professor?"

"Yes?" He had to be honest with himself. She was getting on his nerves. 

"Do you like her? That maid of yours I mean."

"Well of course I do. She is a wonderful person." Layton replied rather confused.

Arianna laughed. "No that's not what I mean. I mean do you ... have feelings for her?"

Layton was rather taken aback. He looked down at the woman he held in his arms. Yes in his mind he could picture Ilizaveta there smiling up at him. But ... " I don't know Miss Brooks." He finally replied.

"Wonderful then you won't mind this at all will you?" Arianna's smile was once more seductive and as the clock struck midnight she pulled Layton's face down to her own and kissed him.

---

Ilizaveta stopped dead in her tracks. There in the middle of the dance floor was Layton kissing the Brooks woman. Her heart felt ripped in two as she watched. It was going in slow motion for her and she gulped deeply. She was a terrible fool.

---

Layton pulled away and looked towards the stairs. He could see Ilizaveta watching him her face tear streaked. It was a heartbreaking site. One he would never forget. He pushed away from Arianna and ran for the stairs. But he was to late. Ilizaveta had already ran off pushing her way through the crowd. 

"So you do care for her." Arianna stood beside him. "Well them I feel horribly sorry for what will happen to her Professor." And with that the woman walked off. 

Layton watched her leave his face blank. What did she mean? He turned to Chelmey who stood in the corner a look of pure shock on his weather-worn face. He motioned fiercely for him to come over.

"What is is Layton?" He asked.

"Quickly forget the signal. Go find Antony James right now!"

---

Ilizaveta leaned against the wall and held her face in her hands. "I'm so stupid." She moaned.

"He betrayed you." She looked up and saw Antony James.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked sniffling a little.

"I mean he kissed her. Don't feel bad. I was betrayed as well." He held out his hand. "Shall we?" 

She looked at him rather confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you want to see the children?" He asked smiling at her.

She nodded and placed her hand in his. 

"Now come on Miss." He began to pull her down the hall.

She could hear Layton calling out to her in an urgent voice. As she turned to looked she felt a sudden pain on the back of her head. Slowly everything went black.

---

"Ilizaveta!" Layton called out to her once more before she disappeared in the crowd. She had been with Antony James. Under his breath Layton did something he rarely ever did. He cursed.

"Where would they have gone?" Chelmey asked.

"I don't know. But from what I heard he has Luke and Flora to." Layton sighed deeply. "Inspector you are to far into this. This is my fight now."

"Layton ..."

"Go home to your wife Inspector. I'm sure she is worried." And with that said Layton walked off. He pushed his way through the crowd determined to find his missing family.

---

o.0 Drama much? xD Anyway very very sorry for this short chapter. Been a slow week for me and I was away on Tuesday. Anyway hope the next one comes faster than this one did. Yay for finishing this chapter though! Sorry it isn't that great. But what will happen next? Will someone die? Maybe ... Unless I don't want anyone to die ... o.0


End file.
